Red, by Taylor Swift
by PuckabrinaAdict
Summary: After book nine, and... Well I suck at summaries. But noone has seen Puck for a long time, and Sabrina sings herself a song to soothe herself down. But someone hears her. Daphne is 13 so she is very OOC. Red by Taylor Swift
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I was listening to Red the other day, and I thought that Sabrina must of felt that way when Puck left. Bradley never existed! A little bit off OOC from Daphne.**

**I do not own Red by Taylor Swift,or The Sisters Geimm by Micheal Buckley. **

Sabrina's POV

Puck has been gone for 4 years. I just graduated from 12th grade, about 6 hours ago. It was dinner time. The whole family was there. Minus Puck. It was my graduation dinner, and I was staring at the door. I was hoping that he would just come through the door, demanding the reason we started the meal without the king. Uncle Jake, had enhanced the plates, so that whatever we asked for, would appear on the plate.

Normally I would have been thrilled. It was a chance for normal food, but I hardly ever ate these days. I know that you would think that after 4 years, I would have gotten over him. But I just couldn't forgive myself. The reason Puck left, was because of me. The day he left, was the day we fought.

You see, we were happily dating, when we had a fight. I still remembered that day. He got so frustrated, he walked out of the door right then. 3 days later, we received a letter from him, saying that he was off on a new mission, and that he would be back soon. I was really angry.

Ever since he sent the letter, I wanted to get him back. Apologize to him. But he never gave me the chance. And one thing was for sure, he no longer cared for me. I just realized that I had been staring at the door all through dinner, and everyone was starting dessert.

It was right then when Daphne shouted at me. She's never been the same since she hit puberty. It's that, or she has a magic addiction. Anyway, this is what she is telling me "Sabrina, would you give it up? It's been 4 years! Don't you realize, that he's never coming back, and never will? Stop being a bitch"!

Wow. I am on the verge of tears. How could she? My only sister. The one I looked after, for more than 3 years. I run out of the door, taking my guitar with me. Singing always calms me down, during depression. I run to the place I first met Puck. It was my favorite place in the world. I climb up the ladder of junk, to sit on Puck's 'Throne'. I play my guitar and sing the song that comes first to my mind.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_  
_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly_  
_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_  
_Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all along_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Loving him was red_

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_  
_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_  
_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_  
_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all along_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Oh, red_  
_Burning red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_  
_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_  
_But moving on from him is impossible_  
_When I still see it all in my head_  
_Burning red_  
_Loving him was red_

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all along_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
_'Cause loving him was red_  
_Yeah, yeah, red_  
_We're burning red_

_And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head_  
_Comes back to me, burning red_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

It was true word to word I think to myself as the final note carries off into the distance. "Did I really hurt you that much? A manly voice asks from the trees.

**A.N. I hoped you liked it! I'll update more, I'd I can get at least 5 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. This chapter is NOT after the last. This is one where Sabrina singing Red, and what is going through her head. You MUST read this properly, because it will help you understand the other ones better. **

**Disclaimer: I PuckabrinaAdict, solemnly swear, that I do not own Red, or The Sisters Grimm. **

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

It was sudden, and unpredictable when it started.

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_

Once I started loving Puck, I never stopped, and I found it impossible.

_Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

When it started it was beyond amazing. But it didn't last for long.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

I lost the guy I loved! How could I not feel blue? But this was a much duller blue. It was depression.

_Missing him was dark grey all along_

I definitely missed him. It was like a biter storm inside my heart.

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

It was impossible to try and forget him. His memories were too powerful.

_But loving him was red_

It WAS red. The color of love. It was powerful. Passionate. Vital. Red and love are similar in all these ways.

_Loving him was red_

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

He calmed me down. He encouraged me. He put humor into my life. He grew up for me.

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

Once some one mentions it, he's back in my head.

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

It was so pointless and frustrating. But once you've figured it out, you wish you made better use of your time.

_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

Without love, I would never be me. I depend on my mum's,my dad's, Red's, Daphne's, Granny's, Mr Canis's love to live.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all along_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Oh, red_  
_Burning red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_

Times of our past always appear in my head. I always hear his voice in my head, and I even see him in my dreams.

_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_

I tell myself EVERYDAY to let go of him. It would just make life easier.

_But moving on from him is impossible_

It IS impossible

_When I still see it all in my head_

The day of our fight never leaves my mind.

_Burning red_  
_Loving him was red_

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all along_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
_'Cause loving him was red_  
_Yeah, yeah, red_  
_We're burning red_

_And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head_

Its all I ever think about. It is a wonder I even graduated

_Comes back to me, burning red_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

**A.N. sorry for no story. But this was important. I need at least 5 reviews. I love constructed criticism. Thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Sorry about the wait. But don't be angry. I got very sick, with a temperature of 48 degrees. Anyway, back to the actuall story. P.S. I hope you read the last chapter!**

_Previously:_

_It was true word to word I think to myself as the final note carries off into the distance. "Did I really hurt you that much? A manly voice asks from the trees._

Now:

I kept my eyes closed. I was always imagining Puck's voice in my head. This was nothing different. But when I heard rustling from the trees I ever so gently, placed my guitar in the 'Throne', I jumped off the pile of junk, and I took out my sword, pointing it at the trees. I did all of this in 1.5 seconds. I had really sharp reflexes.

Out came a figure from the tree. I figured that it was a person. It had a dirty, ragged black hood, draped over him/her. "Grimm"? The same voice asked me. It was a male. Unless they had a genuine voice disguiser. Which was completely possible. But for now, I was going to call 'them' a 'he'.

"Who are you" I asked him, my voice bold, with my sword pointing to his chest. He gave a small chuckle. "You don't remember me" he asked. "Well under the circumstances, you could be absolutely anyone. For all I know you could be, a scarlet hand member I've met before" I snapped back at him. "So if you wouldn't mind, lower your hood, and reveal yourself" I ordered him.

To my surprise, he did lower his hood. When I saw his face, I gasped. It was the one I remembered so well. The one I couldn't get out of my head. The exact same green eyes, full of mischief, and blond curly hair. It WAS Puck.

**A.N. What would you do to me if I stopped here? Well I'm not THAT evil.**

But I didn't drop my sword. I went closer to him and pointed the sword directly at his neck. "Prove yourself" I growled at him. 89% chance, was that guy was an imposter or a spy, or a... well the list was endless. The so called Puck remained calm.

"I first kissed you, in my room with dozens of chimps setting off fireworks. I caught you off guard, and was a jerk back then" he told me. "A chimp could of betrayed us" I shot back, not moving. "You kissed me to wake me up after the sleeping apple from the book of Everafter" he said a little uneasily. "Daphne told all her friends about that" I told him, still remaining in the same spot. "The day we were running from the Jaberwokky, when you used the matchsticks, I held you close to keep you warm" he said.

I started moving back, but he kept on going. "The day after my father's funeral, you saw me cry, and you comforted me" he said. "Puck I-" but he cut me off by continuing. "The day I left was the day we fought, for something I can't even remember. Face it Grimm. It's me, and you know it" he said impatiently.

I burst into tears, and fell to the ground. Of corse the second he got back, he HAD to bring up the fight. I saw it coming, and tried to stop him. But it was useless. A pain went over my heart. My left arm started hurting. Which was weird. Nothing had happened to it. That was my last thought, before I blacked out.

**A.N. Muahahahaha. I lied. I AM evil. Think about the last lines, and guess what happened. **


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Sorry all for the delay. But this is a nice long chappie, to make up for it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Micheal Buckley originally wrote

*.*.*.*.*

Puck's POV

I was running. From a figgin' dragon. I guess I should start from the start.

Well you see THAT day I had a fight with my girlfriend. Don't ask me what we fought about, because I have forgotten. Anyway, we were fighting (not physically), and I stormed off. I know. Great way to resolve conflict right? Not really.

I started running into the forest. To clear my thoughts (it was a BAD fight okay). And I accidentally stepped through a portal. Stupid right? I got teleported to some sort of planet. The surface was white, and there were boulders everywhere. I could just look up, and see the black sky. The stars were so beautiful. It reminded me of someone I know. Oh well.

I finally heard a booming voice. It was a he. The mysterious voice, I'll call him Frank, said "Hello Mr Goodfellow, you were sent to this planet to retrieve something for your loved one. It will change your life as well as hers. Before you proceed I shall grant you one wish. It can't have anything to do with your quest. That you must solve alone. I must also warn you, that one day here is worth 1 year in earth. So be quick. Now tell me your wish".

I thought for a moment, taking in what he said. I finally replied "Please send the Grimms'

a letter that I may not be back for a while". Frank's voice boomed. "As you wish. However I can not send anything, about the time difference. I will, however tell them that you are on an important quest. It has been sent 3 days after your disappearance. Good luck Puck. I doubt you'll need it" and with that, Frank's voice was gone.

A few days later (I lost count) I get chased by a dragon. And that is what is happening now. I decided running won't help, so I unraveled my wings, and took off.

I figured running wasn't getting me anywhere so turned around sharply, and faced the beast. It hadn't used its wings yet. Which was good.

I spotted something on its neck. It was a potion, and I recognized it immediately. It was the potion I was here for at last. I just had to take it off the dragon. Easy huh?

Just as that thought passed my head the dragon freezed. I just swipped off the potion, and the dragon was active again. Holy sh**. Suddenly I saw a teleporter. These things are designed to take you anywhere, because there not programed.

But I took my chances and stepped through. I was landed in a tree. I gracefully flew down. I felt myself aging, but I didn't care. I needed to get back to Sabrina. So with the potion with my hand, I pulled up my hood and started walking randomly.

It was then I heard a guitar being played, and soft singing. I ran like my life depended on it to the source. Not bothering to think about the consequences.

I stopped in a bush that was close enough to see the source. Out of all the forests in the world, I get what I want. AWESOME! I hear the lyrics and it makes me cry in the inside. Sabrina (Yea, I don't call her Grimm anymore. But Marshmallow stays the same) was singing a song of our relationship. She looked 17ish. I have been gone for a long time. It was then I realized something. Sabrina didn't want me back. Then what about the song? Nah she was just singing it for fun.

But then I notice tears in her eyes. So she did want me. I mean I'm not surprised or anything. EVERY girl wants me. It's just nature. So I call from the trees "Did I really hurt you that much"?

She was practically in front of me in a second. That girl has sharp reflexes. Thats one of the things I love about her. I answer all her security questions and a bit more.

But then she drops. I was worried. It wasn't very Sabrina-like. I checked her head. It was fine and beautiful. Right leg- fine. Left leg- fine. Stomach&Back- fine. Right arm-fine. Left arm- Fine her pulse was slowing down.

I could recognize the symptoms. I finally knew what I would need the potion for. Sabrina Grimm couldn't stay human any longer. Otherwise she will die.

*.*.*.*.*

I love a good cliffy. Anyway thanks for reading. I was thinking that maybe I do something about Daphne in the next chappie. So she says why she called Sabrina a B****. If you like chapter REVEIW!

P.S. Was the story too mushy? But COME ON they haven't seen each other for like 5 years.


End file.
